Fame seekers
This is the 2nd episode of the 1st season. Plot Episode starts= Intro) Chris: Hey viewers, last time on TDITA, the contestants went to Canada and had a coffee making contest, Zach on the other hand screwed up the challenge and sparks were created between him and his teammates, and another shock is Ramona found out that someone on her team voted for her on the 1st day after she told them to vote off lazy-pants Zach, Who voted for Ramona?, What location will these contestants go to next?, And Who will be voted off tonight?, 21 campers are left, Find out on this episode of Total Drama: In The Air!!!!!!! (The screen cuts to Mars) Mars: (french accent) A little touch up there! (puts makeup) Danny: (walks in door) Hey, Mars- Woah! Why are you dressed like a girl? Mars: (french accent) I AM A GIRL! And what I just learned about men is that THEY HAVE NO BRAINS! Danny: (rolls eyes) Not even gonna ask... (cuts to Killer Tourists room) Ramona: I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GUYS GO TO SLEEP UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO DID THIS?! Corey: Did what? Made coffee wrong? Ramona: SHUT IT, COREY! I WANNA KNOW WHO VOTED ME OFF! 3 OF YOU LOSERS DID, AND I WANNA KNOW WHO! Mallorie: It could've been Zach, too! Ramona: I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I FIND OUT! (cuts to the dinning area with all of the remaining players) Christine: Good job guys for winning the challenge for us yesterday, im really proud of you! (Conf.) I'm really smart so i have a shot at winning this show, when the time comes im gonna show them the real me! Jerome: Yo guys, can u past the salt plz? Ian: Sure dude *hands salt* Jerome: Thx bro Miranda: *listening to her ipod* Amanda: Hey Miranda *looks puzzled* Miranda: *takes out earbuds* I'm sorry Whats up? Amanda: I said Hey Corey: (Conf.) I don't know who voted for Ramona, but she is so the next one to leave Paisley: I so agree about that *looks confused* (Chris walks in dinning area) Chris: Good morning campers, how did you guys sleep? Nick: We slept pretty well!!! Chris: Good because the next place we are going to is gonna make you stars!!!!!! Jerome: Um....stars? Chris: Oh you will see don't worry! Ramona: (Conf.) I specifically told my team to vote off Zach but they voted for me!!!!! Plane lands in Hollywood. (all the contestants exit the plane and see the hollywood sign) Chris: Welcome to Hollywood guys! Jerome: Are there hot girls here Chris Mclame? Chris: Yes there is and my name is Chris Mclean!!!!! Jerome: Opps sorry, Ian: *sprays hair spray* Danny: Uhhh Ian? Ian: Sup? Danny: Why are you spraying yourself? Ian: Its called "GSL" dude Danny: Ok then... Chris: Okay campers today's challenge will be a fashion show, which you will have to design the clothing you make. Danny: So basically what your saying is were just putting off a show here? Chris: You got it Danny! Corey: So what do we do before the clothing designing? Mallorie: Oh i know, we are going to cut our clothes apart and make the design!!! *everyone glares at her* Mallorie: What? *they just shake ther heads* Chris: Ok pick your designers and lets get this day over with. (The Screaming Explorers pick) Christine: Hmmm... i vote myself!!!!! Bryce: What? you can't just vote for yourself Danny: I think Mars should be the designer!!! Jerome: I guess Ian: Ahh what the heck, go ahead Amanda: I'm cool with it Nick: I guess its settled then (The Killer Tourists pick) Ramona: Now that we are discussing stuff who voted for ME!!!!!!!! Vince: Calm down will you, my god! Ramona: What!!!!? YOU CANT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vince: *has a shocked expression on his face* Corey: Mallorie you can be the designer Mallorie: Thx Forey Corey: Um.. its Corey Mallorie: Oh sorry (all the contestants are on the runway) Chris: Okay ready campers, get set, Go!!! (the campers start designing their fashions) Nick: Ok, Mars this is what we are gonna create Mars: (changes personality) Ok darlings this is what we are going to do, first we will create that and that and we are done!!! *Everyone on the tean have shocked faces* (the killer tourists) Ramona: Please tell me who voted for me and i will leave you alone its that easy trust me!!! Corey: Fine i voted for you Paisley: So did I Liam: I did too Ramona: What!!!! I told you guys to vote for Zach, why me?!!!!!!!! Paisley: We voted for you because you were being mean! Ramona: Then how did Zach get eliminated? Liam: Mallorie changed her vote to Zach which made him get 4 votes. Ramona: Oh.....crap, you mean Zach would have been here still if i got eliminted instead!? Liam: YEA!! Ramona: Well thank god. im still here then. (the screaming explorers are done with their design and walk the red runaway) Chris: Okay screaming explorers surprise me!!!! Mars: (still in personality) I'm the designer so this is what we did Mars: (shows a great outfit) Chris: Niceee job screaming explorers with your design. Chris:: Okay so i am gonna give your team 9 stars, Killer tourists if you can beat that then you can hang out with your most favorite celebrities!!!!!!, duh sense we are in hollywood Jerome: Yea Michael Vick baby!!! Ian: Snooki Ohh yeah..... Amanda: Justin Bieber (the killer tourists walk the red runaway) Ramona: Ok Corey, Time for the design!!! Corey: (shows outfit) Chris: Um..... this design is stupid looking, who made that!!!!!!? Ramona: Uh........... that was Corey's designing idea Chris: Ok then i guess that makes the screaming explorers win 2 times in a row!!!!!!!! Congratulations guys, you may get on the bus and hang with your favorite celebrities. Jerome: Michael Vick Im comin bro!!!!!!! (the killer tourists glare at Corey and Vince for screwing up the design) Chris: Well Killer Tourists i guess its time for you guys to vote someone out again. (Ramona discusses who should be voted off with Paisley, Liam, Mallorie, and Drake by the dinning area) Ramona: So who should leave tonight? Paisley: I think Vince should be voted off, he isn't really athletic and has trouble in completing challenges for our team. Drake: I agree dudes, Vince goes bye-bye!! Mallorie: I'll vote for him too Corey: Count me in Ramona: I say Vince also, Ok its settled (at elimination ceremony) Chris: Good evening guys, ready for someone to go? Ramona: Yes!!!! just get this over with plz!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Fine.......whatever! (voting) Ramona: *votes for Vince* Listen you are a nice guy and all but we can not afford to lose more challenges, sorry Paisley: *votes for Vince* Okay im sorry but its time for you to go Drake: *votes for Vince* Ciao bro!!! Corey: *votes* Liam: *votes* sorry but i cant take you anymore!!!! (end of voting) Chris: Okay , i will tally the results, ok 1st vote is for Vince Vince: huhh? Chris: 2nd vote is for Ramona, thats 1 vote Vince, 1 vote Ramona, Vince, thats 2 votes Vince, 1 vote Ramona, Vince, thats 3 votes Vince, 1 vote Ramona, Ramona, thats 3 votes Vince, 2 votes Ramona, Ramona, thats 3 votes Vince, 3 votes Ramona, Ramona, thats 3 votes Vince, and 4 votes Ramona, Vince, thats 4 votes Vince, 4 votes Ramona the last vote will determine who will be eliminated, and the 2nd person voted off TDITA is..............Vince!!!!, I'm sorry dude but your done like dinner bro Vince: Ohh well, good luck Brock and Liam, i hope you guys win!!!!!! Ramona: (Conf.) Bye Vince it was good having you as a teammate! (Vince jumps out plane) Chris: Well head back to your rooms, and good night!!!! Next time on TDITA..... Jerome: You, me alliance, what do you say? Chris: Welcome to your worst nightmare!!!!!!! Ian: Yo "GSL" baby! Mallorie: We were supposed to do that, woops Ramona: Oh come ON!!!!!!, not again! Vince's Final words Vince: Sorry guys for not doing well in challenges but in the end i played hard and did my best, i hope all of you make it through, i wish you all the luck!!!!!!!!. Trivia *Ramona was originally supposed to be voted off in this episode, but the creator wanted Vince to go instead.